Captain Nightfury
by kingdipqueenpaz
Summary: Hiccup finds out that he is the one that has to kill the dragon, in the first movie. But Astrid doen't find out about Toothless or Hiccup training him. And Hiccup leaves Berk and meet some pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Nightfury: Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

This is Berk. Its 12 days north of Hopeless and a few degreases south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons. Most people would leave. But not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er. See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and...Astrid. Aw, their job is so much cooler. One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadderhead is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the one dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the... This thing never steals food, never shows itself and...Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

I actually shot one down it was amazing but I am having no luck finding it. "The Gods hate" I say to myself as a hot a branch out of my way but of course karma strikes back and the branch hit me back. I look up after the pain and see a trail. I run across the trail and there right in front of me is a nightfury and actual nightfury that I shot down. "Aw, this changes everything I have brought down this enormous beast" His leg pushes me off, I look at him and said "I am going to kill you dragon I am going to cut out your heart and bring it to my father…I am a Viking….I AM A VIKING!" I look straight into his eyes and I just can't I saw me in his eyes so I cut him loose.

 _Time lapse_

After a couple of weeks being with Toothless we figure out how to fly together I learned some dragon secrets, and almost got caught by Astrid, but luckily we didn't. And now today is the day were Gothi will pick who will kill the dragon tomorrow. Man, I hope its Astrid because I won't be able to kill that dragon…aaand it's me woopdedo.

I pack up some fish and other stuff, and head to the cove. "And we are leaving, bud. Now pack up your thing because are leaving." Toothless runs up to me and I tie the basket to him and we take off. As I look down I see Astrid at the cove, luckily we left before she saw or else we would have been in big trouble.

As we fly we find a nice island and as we walk around looking for some supplies so I can build a small shelter from the rain, because I heard some thunder while flying over here and as we walk to a part at the beach there are pirates….


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 2

Joining the Crew and Pirate Name

There are pirates on this island and I am on this island, what if they see and they know my father and try to use me a ransom. I can't let them do that especially if they would send me back to my father. I will stick out like a sore thumb if I keep my Viking clothing on. I look around and there are extra clothes and boots lying around, so I will wait until night to take the clothes and shoes and maybe a small bag of coins, just in case.

As night falls I head back to the pirate camp and when I arrive there is a pirate at watch, looks like the captain to me, but I don't know much about pirates so. I look around a find a white baggy pirate shirt, and black tight pants. Take the black boots and a small bag of gold coins and leave without a trace. As I reach to where I and Toothless are camping at I decide to dye the shirt green, so they won't accuse me of robbing them. Me and Toothless find what we can use for green paint and I dunk the shirt in once done I have Toothless dry it for me. And I went to go put on the pants and boots, after I was done chancing I put my Viking clothes in my bag and Toothless finished drying my shirt. So, I went to go wash it so it's not too stiff, after that Toothless dried it again and it only took a couple minutes. I gave Toothless a fish and I was grilling one for myself then we fell asleep.

I hear footsteps, and I tell Toothless to hide and only come out when I say or if they are hurting me. I was then picked up by my arm and face one of the pirates that were at the camp. But where's Toothless, he probably went to hide or something, but if they hurt me then Toothless would attack

Pirate: "Where you the one that robbed us, boy?"

I stare at him for a second. Okay, I can't stutter or sound nerves then they would know that I was lying.

Hiccup: "No."

Pirate: "I believe your lying"

Hiccup: "Well do you have proof that I robbed you?"

Pirate: "Uh…..No."

Hiccup: "Then I didn't rob you"

Pirate: "You know what? I like your spunk, lad!"

Hiccup: "Thank you, I guess?"

They don't seem to want to hurt me or anything, but I still feel a bit uneasy being around them. The pirate that was talking to me was pulling his knife out and saying...

Pirate: "My name is Captain Squid, because…"

And out of nowhere Toothless went and pounced right on him growling and ready to shoot.

Hiccup: "Toothless! Stop! Its okay, bud. He was just introducing himself."

Captain Squid: "Is this a nightfury?"

Hiccup: "Yes, and he is my dragon and his name is Toothless. And you better not hurt my dragon"

Captain Squid: "I like you lad, I really do. Now what is yer name?"

Hiccup: "Uh…Hiccup."

Captain Squid: "Well, Hiccup. Your gonna have to have a pirate name if you want to be in my crew. So what do you say lad, want to join my pirate crew and earn yer pirate name?"

Hiccup: looks at Toothless "What do you say, bud. Want to be part of a pirate crew?"

Toothless rawrs in agreement.

Hiccup: "We would love to be part of your crew."

We all walk to Captain Squid's ship and when we get there he turns to me and says…

Captain Squid: "Welcome to the crew! Nightfury!"

Hiccup: "Nightfury?"

Captain Squid: "Yep, that is your new pirate name, since you managed to train a nightfury. You will now be called 'Nightfury'"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 3

Meeting the Crew

Captain Squid lead me and Toothless to the ship, named "S.S. GiantSquid". The ship was big and well the color of a giant squad, well that's what Captain Squid. Me and Toothless walked around the ship it was big with barrels full of rum. And ropes some attached to the sails, and some just lying around, probably spares. And I went below found some bedrooms and the captain's desk and a weapon area like Gobber's shop.

Captain Squid: "So what do you think of the ship, Nightfury?"

Hiccup: "I like it. It looks nice, especially the blacksmith shop. I used to be an apprentice to a blacksmith."

Captain Squid: "Really how would you like to be our own personal blacksmith?"

Hiccup: "I would like that you, Bud?"

Toothless: _rawr_

Captain Squid: "Well, time for you two to meet the crew"

 _Captain Squid introducing the crew to Hiccup_

Captain Squid: "Welcome to 'Captain Squid's Crew'"

Hiccup: "I am glad to be part of your crew, Captain"

Captain Squid: "Now let's celebrate our new member of the crew and our new blacksmith. NIGHTFURY!"

Rest of crew: "NIGHTFURY!"

 _Toothless letting out a big rawr and a plasma blast to the sky_

 **Sorry this one was shorter and I didn't list the crew members. But in the next chapter I will do a small thing where I list the entire crew member with a little biography about them.**


	4. Crew Member Bios

Captain Nightfury: Crew Member Biography

 **Captain Squid:** He is the captain and he had brown hair and his entire outfit is red including his hat. His wife is first mate Abigail. They have a daughter named Courtney. He is very fond of Hiccup he is impressed that he trained a nightfury. And he likes the way Hiccup makes the weapons they are more efficient in battle. He sees Hiccup as the son he never had. But he still loves his daughter more. And he sees that he daughter has a wee crush on Hiccup.

 **First Mate Abigail:** She is the first mate always by the captain's side in battles. Married to the captain and loves her daughter Courtney with all her heart. But she is not that in love with her husband. She has black hair wears a red dress with black tights and boots. Has a bandana with jewels on her head. She also sees Hiccup as a son and becomes a mother figure since Hiccup never met his actually mother. She's having an affair with the map navigator.

 **Map Navigator Swimth:** He is the in charge of navigation and maps. He lets the captain know where to go and in which direction. He has red hair and wears a white shirt with a yellow vest, yellow pants and brown boots. He is suspicious of Hiccup, because he believes that Hiccup is figuring out his and Abigail's affair.

 **Doctor James:** He is the doctor of the crew he heals the wounds and does surgery when needed, also does weekly check-ups to make sure no one is coming down with anything. He is African and he wears all white like a doctor usually does and he is a wizard at making medicines and anything metical related. He loves Hiccup, and he sees Hiccup as a nephew, rather than son or brother. And he even calls Hiccup his nephew and Hiccup calls him 'Uncle James'. But that is after knowing each other for a period of time.

 **Chef Mary-Ann:** She is the chef she makes all the meals and what not. She has blonde and is the older sister of Kurtas. She wears a pirate girl tank top that is brown and brown skirt that goes to her ankle and a pair of brown sort pumps. With a white apron. She rarely talks to Hiccup, but she finds him to be quit the gentleman.

 **Cabin Boy Kurtas:** He's the cabin boy he serves the crew and cleans the ship. He wears something a pirate cabin boy would wear. He is 15 just like Hiccup, the little brother of Mary-Ann. Has a small crush on Courtney (the captain's daughter). He doesn't like Hiccup, because he is jealous of him, because he has been with the crew a lot longer than Hiccup, but Hiccup gets more privileges and respect than he gets. He has dirty blonde hair.

 **Courtney:** She is the captain's daughter she has black hair like her mother and has a small beauty mark under the corner of her left eye. She is also 15. She wears a black and green pirate dress that goes down to her ankles and black fishnets with boots. She a crush on Hiccup, she finds him sweet, cute and a very funny man. Her voice is naturally high and babyish, but it's cute.

 **Side Characters; Toby, Kyle, Mark, Paul**

All wear the same thing but in different colors. It's a shirt with a jacket and pants and boots. They all see Hiccup as a little brother.

 _ **Toby:**_ Brunette and his clothing are grey. Has a major back-story.

 _ **Kyle:**_ Red head and clothing is purple. He is really good with sword fighting.

 _ **Mark:**_ Blonde and clothing is blue. Good with canons

 _ **Paul:**_ African, brown hair and clothing is orange. Really good with the sails when there is a storm.


	5. Chapter 4

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 4

Lunch with the Crew

Today is the first day me and Toothless are aboard on the ship as one of the crew members. We are in the blacksmith shop area of the ship and learning how I can make one of the pirate's swords. It's completely different from making a Viking's sword. But luckily fist mate Abigail was there to guide me step by step. She's really nice to me treats me like I'm her son. Once I got a hanged of it I made a few myself and went to the deck, since it was lunch time.

Captain Squid: "So, how is making the swords going?"

Hiccup: "Pretty good, still have trouble here and there but it's new for me."

Captain Squid: "Well at least your getting the hang of everything, son."

Chef Mary-Ann: "Um…Nightfury. What does Toothless eat?"

Hiccup: "Oh, raw fish. Any raw fish really just not eel."

Courtney: "Why can't he eat eel?"

Hiccup: "Because dragons are terrified of eels. Don't know why they just are."

Courtney: "Can you teach him to get over his fear?"

Hiccup: "I'm not sure why?"

Captain Squid: "Because these waters can be infested with giant eels and if yer dragon is scared of them. Well that is all I can say. Like what happened to me…"

Courtney: "Daddy!"

Captain Squid: "Sorry sweetie."

Doctor James: "Nightfury? How did yer dragon loose part of his tail?"

Cabin Boy Kurtas: "And why did you leave Berk and stopped being a Viking?"

Hiccup: "Well…"

 _Hiccup told his story up until he met the pirates_


	6. Chapter 5

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 5

ATTACK!

 **Sorry, for the really long delay I went camping then I was having some problems with my phone. And then writers block. Now enough of my excuses let's get on with the story.**

As Hiccup was finishing up his story they felt something bump the ship. Everyone stood silent then shrugged it off as nothing and listen to Hiccup finish up his story.

Hiccup: "And then I met you guys"

Courtney: "Wow, that's really cool, but sad that they won't accept you and Toothless."

Captain Squid: "She's right lad that is really sad. Good thing you found us!"

Abigail: _rolls her eyes at her husband_ "Anyway you are part of our crew and that also means part of our family, now don't you forget that."

Hiccup: "Thank you."

Captain Squid: "Now that lunch is over Kurtas, help your sister Mary-Ann clean up, then go mop up the edges of the deck!"

Kurtas: "Yes, sir!"

Captain Squid: "Abigail, love can you please help Swimth with the directions to the next town."

Abigail: "Of course, sweetheart."

Captain Squid: "Dr. James I want you to stay here cause I will be teaching Nightfury some pirate sword fighting! How does that sound lad? You okay with that?"

Hiccup: "I'm completely okay with that!"

Dr. James: "Of course, sir"

Courtney: "Can I watch, father?"

Captain Squid: "Yes, you can pumpkin."

As Captain Squid was teaching Hiccup some sword fighting skills there was something lurking underneath.

 _With Kurtas and Mary-Ann_

Kurtas: "You know what, Mary-Ann?"

Mary-Ann: "What?"

Kurtas: "I've been here for ten years counting down the days when I can become an office crew member and cause what this kid. Shows up with his nightfury, steels some clothes and he's getting more privileges than me."

Mary-Ann: "Well…He was a Viking and he did train the most dangerous dragon of them all, plus he was an apprentice to a blacksmith. And when we joined the crew we where children who parents died. So don't look too much into it okay, now get back to work."

Kurtas: "Fine"

But he was still very upset and jealous that some stupid kid shows up and gets more attention from the crew that he ever gotten.

 _Back to Captain Squid and Hiccup_

Captain Squid: _out of breath_ "You're a natural, kid. I like it."

Hiccup was about to reply, but the whole ship swayed. And they heard shrieking.

Courtney: "Daddy!"

Captain Squid: "its okay, baby. Now go into your room, below deck Daddy will deal with it okay."

Courtney: "Okay"

Courtney ran off to her room as fast a lightning. Then the ship swayed again, but this time more intense. It made Toothless let out a load rawr.

Hiccup: "Easy bud! It's okay. Captain what's happening?!"

Captain Squid: "MERMAIDS!"

Hiccup: "What? What are mermaids and why are you guys scared?"

Dr. James: "Mermaids are viscous murderess creators that drown sailors and feast on their flesh!" (If you watch Pirates of the Caribbean, then just think of those mermaids)

Hiccup: "Well, that really lifted up my spirits. How about you bud?"

Toothless: _rawr_

One mermaid jumped up and was about to attack Captain Squid, until…

Hiccup: "TOOTHLESS! BLASMA BLAST!"

Toothless: _Shoots the balsam blast_

Captain Squid: "Thanks, son!"

Hiccup: "No problem!"

They were battling with the mermaids, Hiccup might occasionally use the sword he was hold from practice, but one of them jumped up and hit Hiccup in the head with her tail and when Hiccup fell to the ground he saw one jump right at him then everything went black…


	7. Chapter 6

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 6

Officially a Pirate

As Hiccup awoke he saw that he was in a bed with a wet cloth on his head and Courtney by his side dabbing the cloth on top of his forehead. And Toothless was lying on the floor on the other side of him to his right. He tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a groin of pain.

Courtney: "That mermaid really hit you hard didn't she? Aww you poor thing just lie down and relax I will go get another warm cloth for your head."

Hiccup just nodded the best he can while she left. He looked to his right and held out his hand for Toothless, who gladly put his head under it and purred. But Hiccup noticed something on his wrist it was a tattoo of a skull and cross bones, he was confused how did that get there what happened?

Courtney: "Here you go."

She started tabbing the warm cloth on his forehead again and he finally got the strength to talk.

Hiccup: "Courtney? Why is there a skull and cross bones tattooed on my wrist and what happened after the attack?"

Courtney: "Well after a mermaid hit you in the head with its tail another attacked and grabbed you by your left leg, luckily my father caught you in time and pulled you before the mermaid could take you overboard to her hell. And you made it alive with only a leg missing."

Hiccup took off the blanket and saw his leg gone, then Toothless came and stiffed where his leg used to be he was shocked and didn't know what to do or say.

Hiccup: "Wow. I can't believe just wow."

Courtney: _blushing_ "Ya, well I say you fighting with Toothless it were amazing. You're very brave."

Hiccup: "Thanks"

They leaned closer and closer to each other until their lips met and they shared a kissed which Hiccup broke after a minute. They blushed and looked away neither of them said a word until…

Hiccup: "So…uh where is everyone else?"

Courtney: "Up on the deck. Waiting for you to wake up."

Hiccup: "Well let's not keep them waiting shall we?"

Hiccup stood up and forgot he didn't have his leg and not even a peg leg yet ad almost fell until Toothless caught. Courtney handed him a cane that he can use to help him walk and he held out his arm for Courtney to take. One to be a gentleman, and two he needed a bit more balance. As they walked up on deck everyone cheered to see Hiccup still alive and all gave him pats on the back. Except Abigail she ran up and hugged Hiccup until he almost passed out of loss of breath.

Abigail: "Sorry, just happy to see you alive."

Captain Squid: "So, did you see the tattoos on yer wrist Nightfury?"

Hiccup: "Yes, I did and I was wondering why do I have them?"

Abigail: "It means you are officially a pirate and when other pirates see that they know you can be trusted or want to kill you it can go either way really?"

Hiccup smiled at everyone who smiled back he was one of them and became one of them a lot quicker than he did back at home for just being well him. He thanked them for making him an official pirate, but he and Toothless are going to go down and make him a leg so he doesn't have to keep on using a cane. Everyone agreed and went back to do their own work while Hiccup and Toothless went. Courtney also came along and watched as Hiccup made his leg. After he was done he put it on.

Hiccup: "So what do you thing?"

He said looking at Courtney.

Courtney: "It looks great. You are really good at making stuff out of metal you have a natural talent there Nightfury."

Hiccup: "Thank you."

After that they shared a kiss which later on turned into a make out session.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm asked about this a lot so I will let everyone know that it starts off with HiccupxCourtney then it will change to HiccupxAstrid. I'm just putting this out there so I won't be asked this anymore, but any ways enjoy the story.**


	9. Chapter 7

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 7

Celebration

While Hiccup and Courtney were making out Captain Squid came down to check on them, but they where oblivious to the sounds of his footsteps and the door opening. That is when Toothless noticed and he scented that Captain Squid would not be too happy so he smacked Hiccup upside his head with his tail.

Hiccup: "HEY!" _glares at Toothless_

Courtney: "Oh, Hi Daddy!"

Hiccup looked up and a small blush formed on his cheeks and realized why Toothless had smacked him on the head. He will make sure to thank him about that later.

Hiccup: "Hello, sir."

Captain Squid: "Hello, I was coming to see how the leg you were making for yourself was coming along."

Hiccup: "Actually just finished. Captain"

Captain Squid: "Excellent now why don't you two come up and celebrate Nightfury's first fight and his very strong bravely!"

Hiccup: "Sounds fun! What do say bud, want to celebrate?"

Toothless jumped up and down and gave Hiccup a lick on the face meaning that he would love to go and celebrate with everyone. So the four of them all went up to the top deck and there was a small buffet and a barrel of fish for Toothless. And of course every pirate's favorite drink rum.

Courtney: _gasp_ "Mary-Ann you made fruit salad cake!"

Chief Mary-Ann: "Of course I did it's your favorite and we haven't had it in a while so I decided to make. You happy?"

Courtney: "I am more than happy thank you!"

Courtney then ran up to hug Mary-Ann and grabbed herself a slice of her favorite cake.

Hiccup: "What's fruit salad cake?"

Courtney: "Who how like in a fruit salad it's just a mixture of a bunch of fruits, well fruit salad cake is like that but the fruit salad is stuffed in a cake. Here try!"

Courtney puts a piece on a fork and feeds it to Hiccup. While she did that Captain Squid is realizing that the two might have feeling for each other but he made a decision not to interfere and wait until they tell him and they might not know themselves if they have feeling for one another.

Hiccup: "Delicious. I really like it. Good job Mary-Ann."

Chief Mary-Ann: "Thank you."

Hiccup: "You're welcome."

Captain Squid: "Now why don't we all have some rum!"

Everyone except Hiccup cheers as Captain Squid hands everyone a bottle of rum and when he gets to Hiccup, he shakes his head no.

Captain Squid: "No, you don't want any rum?"

Hiccup: "No, the Gods frown upon drinking."

Captain Squid: "Well, you are no longer a Viking. You are now a pirate. You even said it yourself, and we pirates love our rum. But if you are really not that comfortable drinking yet we understand."

Hiccup: "You know what your right I am no longer a Viking I am a pirate which means I leave my Viking to no longer be here and I let my pirate self out! DRINK UP ME HARTIES, YOHO!"

Everyone: "YOHO!"

And Hiccup took a sip of the rum and found out he liked and after everyone including himself had several bottles of rum and were drunk. Things started to get a bit crazy so crazy that Hiccup's drunk self could get him thrown off the ship, he…

Hiccup: "ME AND COURTNEY MADE OUT AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT AND IF I MAY SAY SO MYSELF YOU SURE AS HELL INJOYED IT!"

Courtney: "DAMN RIGHT I DID!"

And they shared another kiss while the entire crew looked at them in shock.

 **Well good job Hiccup you most likely got yourself in big trouble, maybe even Courtney. Anyway sorry for being really late on my chapters just a lot has been going on in my personal life, but I will try my best to update more frequently. Also if you guys have any ideas of what I can add feel free to leave it in the reviews, like any battles or just small scenes you want to see just put it in the reviews and don't worry if I use your idea I will give you credit for the idea.**


	10. Why I haven't updated in a while

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, but a lot has happened. First there was a death in my family then my old computer broke, then I got really sick, and lastly my internet went down. And now I believe my life is pretty good now and my internet is back. And I really do apologize. I will try my best to update a lot more. Sowwy**


	11. Chapter 8

Captain Nightfury: Chapter 8 We're Screwed

The whole stared at them in shock and Captain Squid walked up to them looking very angry and disappointed. Hiccup and Courtney gulped and looked at each other as he walked up to them.

Captain Squid: "You two did what?"

Courtney: "We kissed, Daddy."

Captain Squid: "You two kissed?"

Hiccup: "Yes sir."

Captain Squid: "Well…Then…"

There was silence throughout the entire ship. Nobody said a single word or made a single breath, you could hear a fish breathing from the ocean for how quit it was. And then…

Captain Squid: "…WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, NIGHTFURY!"

Everyone cheered and Hiccup and Courtney where looking at each other confused, but shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the party.

The party lasted for a few more hours then everyone got tired and headed to bed. Hiccup saw everyone go but didn't know where he was sleeping at, then Abigail came up to him and asked…

Abigail: "You going to bed, honey?"

Hiccup: "I'm not sure where I sleep."

Abigail: "Your right we never showed you where your bed was. Well follow me and I will show you."

Hiccup: "Thanks"

As Abigail took Hiccup to his room she asked…

Abigail: "So, Hiccup you told us about how your father was like, but never your mother. How was your mother like? If you don't mind me asking, of course?"

Hiccup: "No, I really don't mind, because I really have nothing to say about her. She died when I was only a couple months old. She was taking off by a dragon, and my father never talked about her either. Sometimes I think he blames me for her death."

Abigail looked at Hiccup teary eyed she has never heard a sad story like that in her whole life. And was really angry at Stoik for blaming him when he was only a few months old as well. She felt pain for him and her motherly instincts kicked in and took Hiccup into her arms and hugged him. Hiccup was shocked at first, but returned the hug.

Abigail: "I will be your mother and you can come to me and tell me anything. Okay?"

Hiccup: "Okay and thank you."

They hugged for a few seconds more, and then she led Hiccup to his room and tucked him in. Hiccup thought that this was how it felt like to actually be loved. He turned over about to fall asleep then he saw Toothless looking at him wide eyed.

Hiccup: "What?"

Toothless: Dragon Purr

Hiccup: "Alright come here."

Toothless wags his tail happily and jumps into bed with Hiccup and snuggled close to him. After they both got comfortable they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 9

**Captain Nightfury: Chapter 9 Back at Home**

Astrid walked into the cove to see a nightfury, _nightfury_ fly away and with Hiccup. Right when she walked down she saw the creature go up in the sky, then saw Hiccup's dagger fall. She knew it was Hiccup's because it had a carving that read "HHH3", which stand for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It took her a second to process until she realized that Hiccup was taken by a nightfury and is probably died. She had to tell the chief.

Astrid: "CHIEF! CHIEF! CHIEF!"

Astrid yelled as she ran through the village looking for Stoik.

Astrid: "CHIEF! CHIEF! CHIEF!"

Finally Stoik heard her and ran to her in panic, since Astrid rarely ever calls in distress like this.

Stoik: "Yes, Astrid?!"

Astrid: "Hiccup…was…taken…by…a…nightfury!"

Stoik: "WHAT?!"

Stoik was in such a shock that he just stared he was heartbroken first his wife now his son. Those beast where going to pay he was going to kill every last one of them to avenge his only son and wife.

Stoik: "Meeting in the Great Hall! NOW!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and went to the great hall for the meeting. Everyone looked confused and terrified, because the chief rarely called energy meetings.

Stoik: "Now everyone knows what happened to my wife Valka! Well the same thing happened to Hiccup! The devils took him and not just anyone of the devils a nightfury! We are going to have a funeral for the lost of the heir of Berk, and then we are going to kill every last of the beast! WHO'S WITH ME?"

The entire crowd erupted in cries and they started the funeral and they will hunt for the nest and never stop right after.


End file.
